Generally, electronic devices connected to the Internet are assigned dynamic IP addresses by their ISP's, as it is customary. In order to communicate with a desired device, the transmitter should have knowledge of the current IP address thereof at the moment of the transmission. Traditionally, Dynamic Domain Name Service (DDNS) has been used to track current IP addresses of Internet connected devices having dynamic IP addresses. Using this service can require from the user to regularly access and program his Internet connected device to suite the Internet connection. This can be inconvenient for the user. Besides, it can be inconvenient, for security reasons, to certain companies providing certain type of services to give such an option to the user.